Fortune Cookie
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Fortune Cookie.. Jika nanti aku tak bisa lagi menjaganya.. Bisakah kau gantikan aku berada di sisinya?..


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : AU,OOC,typo,gaje :'3**

**Fortune Cookie**

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

**Hari itu adalah hari di mana aku mulai memperhatikannya..**

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

"Hinata,sayang? Tolong angkat choco chip di oven ke 2 ya sayang.." ucap ibu sambil masih membuat adonan.

"Iya bu.." jawabku.

Aku menepuk-nepukkan tanganku. Berusaha menjatuhkan serbuk-serbuk tepung yang menempel pada tanganku.

Setelah mengelap tanganku,aku pun bergegas menuju oven yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

"1..2.."

Setelah membuka tutup oven,aku pun mengambil sarung tangan (yang khusus di gunakan untuk mengambil makanan dari oven) dan memakainya.

Pelan-pelan,aku mulai mengeluarkan cookie bertaburan cokelat yang sudah berwarna kekuningan emas.

Aku mendekatkan hidungku ke kue-kue buatan ibu ku itu.

Hmmm.. Wangi.

Seketika perasaan hangat melumuri hatiku. Sepertinya rasa hangat dari cookie itu merambat ke tanganku,dan menyusup masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Perlahan,aku mengambil salah satu dari kue-kue mungil itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

Hap!

Mmmm.. Aku menutup mataku. Rasa mentega yang begitu gurih dan sedikit asin berbaur dengan cokelat tabur yang seolah meleleh di dalam mulutku. Sekilas,aku tersenyum. Choco chip memang yang paling enak!

Setelah mematikan oven,aku akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan toko kami.

Indigoku melirik ke arah kasir sebentar. "Sore Sakura-chan!" sapaku sambil tersenyum ramah.

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menengok ke arahku. Ia adalah teman sejak kecil ku,yang juga bekerja part time di toko kue ku.

Sakura tertawa,sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kue baru?" tanyanya penasaran. Harum kue itu seperti menggelitik dirinya.

Aku balas tertawa,kemudian mengangguk singkat. Setelah itu,aku berjalan menuju deretan rak transparan yang di penuhi dengan kue-kue yang beraneka macam.

"Choco chip.. Choco chip.." gumam ku sambil memperhatikan tulisan nama-nama cookie yang sudah tertempel di setiap rak.

Saat aku mencari-cari dan tak menemukan tulisan nama cookie itu pada rak di hadapanku,aku menggaruk kepala ku. Sudah di pindahkan lagi ya?

Menghafal tempat di mana para cookie di letakkan sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang sulit. Namun,yang menjadi sulit adalah jika ibumu mengacak tempat para cookie di tempat yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Setiap hari.

"Bukankah begitu lebih indah Hinata? Seperti sebuah.. Keberuntungan?"

Selalu seperti itulah jawaban ibu jika aku menanyakan perihal pemindahan tempat para kue.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Keberuntungan? Keberuntungan apa yang ibu maksud?

Aku menggeleng,sebelum akhirnya memutar kepalaku.

Tanpa sadar mata indigo ku menatap tulisan 'Choco Chip' di rak seberangku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Aha! Itu dia!

Tepat saat aku ingin membalikkan badan,tanpa sadar aku kehilangan keseimbanganku. Aku panik. Aku berputar terlalu cepat!

"Aaaaa!" teriakku.

Aku menutup mata ku,bersiap untuk pasrah mencium lantai.

Bruk!

Aku masih menutup mata ku.

Sedetik.. Dua detik..

Kok.. Empuk?..

Tanpa sadar aku membuka sebelah mataku. Dan saat itulah,aku terpana melihat sepasang mata biru seindah langit menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

P-P-Pangeran Charles?

"Anda baik-baik saja,nona?" tanya pria itu sambil masih memeluk pinggangku.

Wajahku memerah. Tanpa sadar jantung ku berdetak 100x lebih cepat saat ini.

"A-A-Aku.. B-B-Ba.. B-Baik.. S-S-S.. Ja.." ucap ku terbata-bata masih sambil menahan nafasku.

Pangeran Charles,eh,pria berwajah tampan seperti Pangeran Charles itu menautkan alisnya. Tampak sedikit meragukan jawabanku yang terdengar tidak meyakinkan itu.

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Ini perasaanku saja atau.. Pria ini memang berbau cokelat?

Aku terpaku sejenak. Kemudian,aku baru menyadari bahwa jarak antara pria itu dengan diriku ternyata sangat.. Sangat.. Dekat..

Aku menarik napasku. C'mon Hinata.. Tenang.. Tenang..

Aku pun berdeham.

"Ehm,maaf,pangeran.. Ehm.. M-Maksudku,Em.. Tuan.. T-Tapi.. T-Ta.. T-Tanganmu.. Uhh.. M-Menem.. Pel.." Aku mengucapkan itu semua dengan terbata-bata. Entahlah,apa dia mengerti atau tidak.

Seolah mengerti dengan ucapanku yang super gagap itu,dengan lembut,pria itu menegakkan tubuhku. Kemudian,setelah itu,melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dan menyelipkannya di dalam kantung celananya.

Entah mengapa,saat pria itu melepaskan tangannya,aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku..

Mata ku menatap nampan berisi choco chip di tanganku yang sedikit berantakan. Namun,aku menghembuskan nafas. Lega. Untung saja pria ini menolongnya,kalau tidak,kue-kue ini sudah pasti jatuh ke lantai.

Aku akhirnya mengangkat wajahku,hendak meminta maaf dan berterima kasih kepada pangeran,ehm,maksud ku pria bermata biru tadi.

Namun,tatapanku malah bertemu dengan angin kosong. Pria tadi telah pergi.

Aku membolakan mataku. Hah? Cepet banget?

Sesaat,aku merasa sedih.

Namun,tiba-tiba,aku melihat sesuatu tergeletak di bawah sana. Sebuah cincin.

Perlahan,aku mengambil cincin itu,kemudian terkagum saat mengamatinya. Cincin itu berbentuk seperti kelopak bunga sakura berwarna pink. Yang akhirnya bertaburkan permata berwarna pink soft di tengah-tengahnya.

Sesaat aku terpana.

Cincin itu.. Cantik sekali.. Sangat cantik..

Tanpa sadar aku membalik cincin itu. Saat aku melirik ke arah dalam cincin itu,sebuah tulisan samar terukir di sana.

'Sakura'

Aku menatap cincin itu bingung.

Apakah.. Cincin ini milik pria bermata biru tadi?..

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Hari ini Sakura tidak masuk,ia sakit flu katanya.

Oleh karena itu,hari ini akulah yang bertugas untuk menjaga kasir.

"A-Arigatou Hinata.." itulah kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Sakura kepadaku di telepon kemarin.

Suaranya terdengar sengau. Mungkin,nanti aku akan berkunjung ke rumahnya sambil membawa beberapa cookie kesukaannya.

Seorang wanita lanjut usia menghampiri ku dengan sedikit kesulitan. Ia sepertinya ingin memborong semua kue yang berada di toko ku hingga kue-kue itu seperti ingin tumpah dari tempatnya.

Aku tersenyum ramah. Sedetik kemudian,aku sudah menghampiri wanita tadi sambil mengambil nampan kue dari tangannya.

Wanita itu terlihat kaget,namun,ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat senyumku. "Terimakasih nak." ucapnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. Kemudian mengangguk.

Setelah meletakkan nampan tadi di atas meja kasir,aku pun memindahkan kue-kue tadi ke dalam plastik dengan cekatan.

"Terimakasih banyak nak.." ucap wanita tadi tatkala aku menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kue ke dalam tangannya.

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Sama-sama bu.."

Setelah membantu wanita tadi berjalan ke luar toko,aku terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan sampai wanita tadi tidak terlihat lagi dari pandanganku.

Setelah melihat bahwa wanita itu akan baik-baik saja,aku pun membalikkan badanku. Namun,tepat saat itu,indigoku menatap sepasang mata biru itu.

Deg!

Pria itu ada di sana! Tepat di seberang jalan sambil bersembunyi di balik tiang lampu lalu lintas!

Tanp sadar,senyum ku mengembang. Dan entah mengapa,kaki ku secara refleks berjalan menghampirinya.

Sesaat,aku melihat pria itu tersentak saat melihat ku berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu membalikkan badannya,dan kemudian berjalan menjauhiku.

Mendapati reaksi yang tidak ku duga,refleks,aku pun mengejarnya.

"Eh.. Panger.. Rr.. Tuan! Tunggu!" teriakku sambil berjalan mengikutinnya.

Bukannya berhenti,pria itu malah semakin melebarkan langkahnya. Seperti hampir berlari.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Mau main kejar-kejaran?

Entah mengapa,kalau mengikuti otak,ingin rasanya aku berhenti mengejar pria itu.

Namun sayang,hati ku berkata lain. "Kejar,Hinata! Kejar!" begitu katanya. Dan sayang lagi,kali ini hatiku lah yang menang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga,aku pun berlari mengikutinya.

"Tunggu tuan! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan!" ucapku lagi sambil masih mengejarnya.

Pria itu seolah tak menghiraukan ku. Karena setelah aku mengucapkan kata itu,pria itu justru memasuki sebuah gedung dan menghilang dari pandangan ku.

Aku menghentikan langkah ku. Kemudian menatap gedung yang cukup tinggi di hadapan ku.

'Fortune'

Tanpa sadar aku mengerutkan alisku.

Fortune itu kan nama perusahan perhiasan yang cukup terkenal?

Jadi.. Apa hubungannya pria tadi dengan perusahaan di hadapannya ini?

Dan.. Apa hubungannya pria tadi dengan cincin kemarin yang di tinggalkannya?

Lalu.. Siapa dia?..

Aku akhirnya terdiam. Membiarkan berjuta pertanyaan bermunculan di pikiran ku.

Namun,mengapa jantungku kini berdetak begitu cepat?..

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Pangeran..

Aku.. Belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih..

Dengan pedih,aku pun berbalik pulang.

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

Lanjut ga nih?.. TwT

Cerpen gaje gara2 abis denger lagu fortune cookie-nya jkt48 hahaha.. :'v

Gaje ya? Maaf kalo jelek.. Pemula.. TwT

Thankyou for reading.. /3


End file.
